


Thrives in the Dark

by staygame (sungjae)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjae/pseuds/staygame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentacles. That's the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrives in the Dark

The information about the planet is sparse at best. Jongdae gives them the briefing. Small planet, external temperature averaging about 20 degrees. Atmospheric conditions comparable to Earth's. Two moons orbiting its perimeter. Topography of inactive volcanoes and underground caves. No word on flora, but that's where Kyungsoo and Chanyeol come in. "There's something else," Jongdae adds. "Something about the caves?"

He tilts his communicator screen towards the two of them. All Chanyeol can see is a bunch of funny looking symbols. "The file appears corrupt," Jongdae explains. "But I'm sure it's nothing."

They separate to suit up. Chanyeol is back to the launch room before Kyungsoo, who is inevitably taking the time to neatly fold his uniform and put it away. Chanyeol is too eager to care about the mess. He hasn't been off the ship in weeks and he's been itching for this mission. Even though their job isn't the most exciting on the crew, Chanyeol finds plant exploration of abandoned planets a worthy task.

Okay, well. It's still pretty boring, but working with Kyungsoo makes up for it.

The mission proceeds as ordinarily as any other for the first few hours. They take their samples, enter data, laugh about academy memories and the dumbass things that Joonmyun has said lately. Chanyeol's measuring the leaves of a bright pink plant (or he would be measuring, if it didn’t keep snapping at him with its tiny thorned buds) when Kyungsoo announces, "I'm going to go check out the cave."

"Meet you down there in a second," Chanyeol says. He makes an exaggerated frowny face at the plant in hopes that it will stop trying to bite him. It doesn't, so he gives up and just scribbles down a random number on his communicator's log. Not exactly pure science, but it'll do. He follows the path of Kyungsoo's (abnormally large for his height) footprints into the cave.

From the mouth of the cave, Chanyeol sees Kyungsoo's flashlight glow for an instant a few meters ahead before it's snuffed out with a loud noise. Chanyeol remembers what Jongdae said, about the caves and the corrupted file. "What the fuck was that?" Chanyeol shouts. "Did you trip?"

"Something grabbed me," Kyungsoo calls out. A pause. Chanyeol can hear Kyungsoo struggling against whatever it is that grabbed him. No data revealed any non-plant life on the planet. Chanyeol's hand goes to his phaser. "Some kind of fucking alien," Kyungsoo yells.

Chanyeol races into the interior of the cave. Reaching into his bag, he ignores his communicator, knowing that this far underground they won't be able to receive a signal. Instead he finds his flashlight.

Light floods the cave and Chanyeol gasps. Kyungsoo's got four thick vines wrapped around each of his limbs, pulling him spread eagle on the cave floor. Chanyeol is too stunned to move, watching another vine sliding serpentinely across Kyungsoo's chest, aiming for his throat. The underside of the vine catches the glow of the torch and Chanyeol- eyes adjusting to the darkness- can make out two columns of shiny suckers. Tentacles, then. Some kind of fucking alien indeed.

Kyungsoo cries out again and it should, it _would_ spur Chanyeol into action, but before he can take a step forward, Chanyeol is jerked backward by the two tentacles that have wrapped themselves around his thighs. They drag him back until he hits the cave wall, rock unforgiving under his head. Another tentacle shoots up from the ground and catches his left arm to pin it in place. On his bare skin, he can feel it suctioning to his wrist, oozing out some kind of thick slime that drips down Chanyeol's clenched fist.

The slime is warm. Chanyeol notices, startled, that he's warm too. Just a few minutes ago, he'd been shivering at the entrance of the cave but now he senses warmth, licking up his spine like a flame. It's as if all of the urgency has been sapped from his body, leaving behind a haze that makes Chanyeol's brain feel as though it's wading through molasses. When Kyungsoo yelps out again, Chanyeol doesn't feel panicked. He feels, with a faraway twinge of horror, _aroused_.

On the ground, Kyungsoo's shirt is being pushed up, all the way to his throat. When the very tip of one tentacle brushes over his nipple, Kyungsoo's body tenses up. His back arches off the cave floor. At the same time, the tentacle wrapped around Chanyeol's wrist loosens and withdraws, slithering back into the cover of darkness where it came from.

His hand is wet when Chanyeol relaxes it. Almost of their own accord, his fingers reach for his utility belt. The metal buckle makes a clinking noise, loud enough for Kyungsoo's head to jerk up, eyes going wide when he sees Chanyeol undoing his pants.

"What the fuck?" Kyungsoo asks, halfway between outraged and confused.

"I'm sorry," Chanyeol says. He means it, but his body doesn't. "I can't help it."

Whatever Kyungsoo starts to say in response, it's cut off when two more tentacles go for his pants. They pull until Kyungsoo's uniform slacks are down to his knees and then, with a sharp tug, the tentacles rip through his briefs. Kyungsoo doesn't scream, but even from where Chanyeol stands, he can see Kyungsoo shaking in their grip. It should be off-putting. It shouldn't make Chanyeol's cock throb heavily, but Kyungsoo's fear seems to make Chanyeol's temperature rise that much more.

Kyungsoo's erection is forced from him, a tentacle pumping from the base of his cock up in some weird, alien attempt at a handjob. Kyungsoo tries to shift away from the touch, but with four holding him down and another tentacle trapping his chest, there's nowhere for Kyungsoo to go. He doesn't notice a thin tentacle pushing between his spread legs until it's pressing at his hole and then Kyungsoo does shout out, a "No!" that echoes across the length of the cave, that rings in Chanyeol's ears as he finally gets a hand around his own hard-on.

The tentacle pushes into Kyungsoo's body in one swift motion. From Chanyeol's vantage point, he can't see much, but Chanyeol imagines the red stretch of Kyungsoo's skin, the probing of suckers against his rim, and Chanyeol bites back a moan. It's so fucked up. _He's_ so fucked up.

If Kyungsoo was squirming before, he's writhing now, pulling as hard as he can against the tentacles restraining him. The muscles of his exposed stomach flex as he jerks, face red and his neck veins bulging like he's reaching for a high note Friday night noraebang.

The two tentacles move in unison- one stroking Kyungsoo's cock and the other probing his ass. Eventually, Kyungsoo must realize that there's no point in fighting because he drops his head back and defeat. He squeezes his eyes shut as a second tentacle pushes into his hole. Together, they're no thicker than a cock, lubricated with the same sticky substance that they used on Chanyeol.

Chanyeol's mouth hangs open as he watches, unable to make himself look away. He jerks himself off quickly, as if he can't satisfy the burning under his skin fast enough. Even the profound shame that has settled in the pit of his stomach can't deter him.

Kyungsoo comes first, an orgasm unwillingly coaxed from him. He makes a sad, strangled gasp as his cock spurts come onto his stomach. The tentacle around his cock eases off and drags itself through Kyungsoo's come before slithering back up to his nipples. The two fucking Kyungsoo do not let up that easy, pumping into him with a methodical rhythm. Every time they hit his prostate, Kyungsoo's body jerks with oversensitivity.

Biting down on his fist hard enough to break skin, Chanyeol comes.

The fog of arousal dissipates almost immediately, leaving Chanyeol with a hand covered in jizz and a flood of guilt like being dunked in cold water. He watches, almost queasy, as the two tentacles drive into Kyungsoo one last time before pulling out with an awful squelching noise.

Chanyeol doesn't notice at first that the tentacles binding him to the cave wall have loosened until he watches Kyungsoo lift his shaking hand to pull down his uniform shirt. Chanyeol moves across the cave on autopilot, dropping down to his knees next to Kyungsoo's body. He pointedly does not look below Kyungsoo's waist, where the tentacles have left his thighs dripping wet.

"Get the fuck away from me," Kyungsoo says- too stunned, too tired, too whatever to bother with much force when he tries to push Chanyeol away.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't me," Chanyeol tries to explain. Kyungsoo lets Chanyeol help him with his shirt, then rolls away to tug up his pants. "It did something to me. That, I don't know, fucking alien jizz. It wasn't me."

Kyungsoo gives him a look through narrowed eyes. "Right. Just help me out of this place before they come back."

Using Chanyeol's shoulders for support, the two of them stumble up to the mouth of the cave. When light breaks, Chanyeol tries his communicator.

"Jongdae? I need you to beam us up now. And I need-" Chanyeol spares a glance at Kyungsoo, who's slouched over the low branch of a tree. "I need you to tell the medical bay to get a bed ready for us. We had, uh, some problems."

Kyungsoo snorts.

"We're circling around now, 60 seconds. I'll let Yixing know."


End file.
